True
by whatshewrotex
Summary: Sterek!M!AU! Started as a canon one-shot, and then.. This is the main story line. As couple, Derek and Stiles will never have to worry about getting pregnant. They'll never have to worry about a lot of common things, that straight couples do. But, then again, they also have a lot of things to worry about. Maybe even more? I'd say definitely more. Review please, I suck at summaries.
1. True

A/N: This is a rage fueled fic, because I got mad about Derek and Braeden's canon relationship and I really really don't want it to work out. I'm hoping she'll turn up evil and Stiles will swoop on in and come to Sourwolf's rescue. So because I'm so mad, I'm gonna right this fic on just that. SO. Of course, it will probably be very dark. In fact with the loose idea I am forming in my head, it totally is. And always M, for sure.

So be warned and enjoy. Oh also, it's not canon... It was going to be. This sentence originally said canon. Then I wrote it and it is not, at all. The Hale house is going to be rebuilt though. Oh and Derek is still the Alpha. Malia does not exsist.

I don't own. I hope Jeff Davis does read this though and consider it. Doubtful.

It was so like Stiles to be there. To hear Braeden say was she said to whoever it was she was speaking to. It was a cruel, maniacal statement that hung in the air long after she said it. Stiles even thought it had a scent of sulfur or spoiled milk. The black assassin was stationed below and a few good yards away from the tree Stiles was perched in. It was an actual wonder how Stiles was even in this position, let alone in this position AND to stumble across Braeden walking through the woods, talking on her cell phone. Oh, and did he mention, she stopped just close enough for him to hear her every word to the mystery person on the other end of the line. Obviously, from the way she strode up, babbling about Derek, she had be headed home from a night with him, and Stiles couldn't help but cringe. Though, it was his fault anyways, to be in this situation.

Recently, Stiles had been pushing into his Spark. Delving into the knowledge the bestiary provided him. After a few months of practice, he could actually make these awesome, bomb like things, out of fucking /plants/, that could and would help protect him in a fight. He was a human after all and always insisted on having his head up the supernatural ass that was Beacon Hills. And in lye of this most common escapade, Stiles finally decided to arm himself. Not with guns, but with plants. This is why we find Stiles perched on this branch, hugging the base of the tree and not trying to eavesdrop on the girls conversation. Stiles was happy for Derek. Really, he was. But that didn't mean he wanted to hear his girlfriend talk, ever, easpecially about him. Or see his face for a couple months after he figured out that where dating. See, he had been haboring a crush for the masculine wolf for a couple years, now. He'd never told anyone, besides Lydia. He wasn't even sure he was gay, until he felt the undeniable pang of jealousy when he had dated Ms. Blake. Then he knew it was not admiration for the incredible specimen that Derek was, but instead was a disgusting, nagging crush.

This was not why Stiles was so close to his house, in this tree. Stiles had tried to distance himself from Derek and his new lady love, because Derek seemed genuinely happy and Stiles respected him enough to let it be. The crush would pass anyways and Derek would never feel the same as Stiles. Actually, Stiles was here, because the leaves of this tree were found to have a powerful sedating, drug-like effect over a number of different species. He was going to extract the juice from the mashed up leaves to put into syringes and tuck away for battle. He definitely didn't want to be near his house, unless he absolutely had to. He didn't want to risk seeing them together.

So it was just his luck, the situation he was in now. She had stumbled up to him, talking airly about how sweet and handsome Derek was and the amazing 'love-making' they had just got done doing. Stiles could have puked right then and there, if he didn't want Braeden to catch him and think he was stalking them, cause he totally wasn't. He almost considered it, until he heard the tone of her voice drastically change.

"Okay, I'm out of ear shot from the wolf now. The mission is going fine, you always call at the wrong times. He has no idea what we are up to. Soon, him and his whole pack will fall. I have him in a stupified bliss for the better part of 3 months now. He's so ass backwards, he'd probably do anything I say! All thanks to that special potion you gave me. Just slip him a little every night and he becomes more and more reliant on me making the descions." She opened like a book to the person on the phone and Stiles bit back a gasp. He had to be quite as hunter-gatherer Stiles was now morphing into slueth/ace detective Stiles. "He'll give his pack up to you, no problem, on my command. Did you wire the money?"

At first, Stiles was furious, though in all honesty, that never really went away. Stupid bitch, money always bought her from the start. The whole pack was stupid for not thinking that would become a problem down the road. Also, he was angry at himself, for not protecting Derek. If Stiles hadn't shut him out, other than the action times, then maybe he would have picked up on something. Maybe he could have stopped this bitch's plans sooner. Then sadness took over, for Derek. His Sourwolf had been through so much and it looked like trouble in the bedroom wasn't going to end with Braeden like everybody had thought.

Now, Braeden seemed to be moving further away, still chattering of plans, but Stiles had heard enough. Once she was out of earshot, he dropped to the ground, before taking off in the direction of Derek's house.

Stiles had expected Derek to be mad. He had expected a mild freak out, before the stoic pain washed over him and he pretended like it was okay. Then he expected Derek to listen to the plan, to stop her. He had not expected Derek to turn on him. He had no expected the Alpha wolf's eyes to glow at him and his fangs descend as he slammed him against the door that Stiles had just busted into, shouting about Braeden's true intentions. He had not expected Derek to spit a respond with such venom and hatred toward him, the way that he did.

"Don't you ever come between me and my _mate_ again."

And Stiles' world came crashing down around him as he sputtered at the wolfed out version of Derek. He never really expected to be Derek's mate, but it hurt like hell to hear him actually claim one. That jackass, though! Not believing Stiles. How many times did he save Derek's wolfy ass? Like 100. Hate, pain, betrayal all displayed in Stiles' eyes and with all the strength he could muster, he shoved Derek off of him before he spat back.

"I hope you see you precious _mate_, for her true self before its too late."

He was gone in a flash, panic attack pushing to break free. He was losing control, the world was spinning around him much, much to fast. He remember's making it to his car, before the panic attack took a hold of his body, ripping him down below the surface, to where he was fighting for air. He struggled for an hour, to regain his composer. Once he did, he phoned his red headed best friend and informed her of what she had heard, though she knew why he didn't want to be involved and didn't pry. She could tell his voice was strained from crying and Stiles didn't ever really cry unless he was having a panic attack.

Stiles did stay out of it, too. He hadn't even asked Lydia how it was going saving Derek. Not one time. For two months, he stayed in the dark about it all and Lydia respected that. She also made sure everyone else did as well. Stiles had made it clear that night on the phone that he wasn't interested in any of it at all, or Derek for that matter. Lydia knew just how heartbroken her friend was, often sporting red puffy eyes at school for a few weeks after the initial shock. And even after that, when he acted like he was okay, Lydia knew that he wasn't.

So when shit did hit the fan, as Stiles' predicted, Stiles was out of the loop. Braeden's attempt to steal the pack right out from under Derek's nose was thwarted, because of Stiles misfortune of stumbling across the bitch and Lydia's intense ability to solve just about any problem. A few weeks before the attack, Lydia had figured out what she was slipping him and was able to counteract the potion with one of Stiles'. (She had feigned interest in the number of different potions and weapons he had created, until she found what she was looking for. Stiles was unaware of her stealing it to save Derek and it was better that way.)

Derek came out of his haze just a week before the attack, with a full and guilty memory of the entire thing. Braeden continued the attack as normal, considering she did not know the packs awareness, and was defeated by Derek and his pack and Stiles... wasn't there. Derek took notice to the absence of his brown-haired friend and immediately wondered where he could be. Stiles was _always_ there. Derek recalled back to their last encounter and frowned at what he had said to the boy.

_"Derek! Derek!" Stiles yelled, pushing the unlocked door to his house open. Obviously, Derek had heard him coming and he made himself visible from the shadows. Once Stiles maintained eye contact with him, he began to ramble. "Derek, Braeden. I just heard her on the phone with somebody. Derek, I'm sorry dude, but she's working with another Alpha to make you give up the pack, man!" Derek glowered at him, his wolf pushing towards the truth, towards Stiles but the drugs dragged the wolf down, leaving a hollow shell._

_This shell could not sense things with his wolf dulled. The drug clouded his judgment and his connection to the wolf and left him in a confused state, which Braeden quickly took advantage of. His wolf knew it's true mate and even Braeden could see the longing look in Derek's eyes when Stiles walked out of a room. The drug muted that and Braeden filled his head with lies. Deception. He was manipulated so far, he couldn't even hear Stiles' heartbeat as he told him the truth. _

_The angry wolf surged forward, pinning the writhing teen between him and the door. Anger poured from him as his eyes shined their natural red color. He heard Stile's breath catch in his throat, before he choose to spoke._

_"Don't you ever come between me and my __**mate**__ again." _

_The wolf tried to surge up from beneath the cloudy haze, but was unsuccessful. He did hear the words coming out of his mouth though and he did notice how Stiles' face fell and hurt displayed across his face. Anger took over shortly after, and Derek felt himself being shoved back, before Stiles' desperately angry words made his wolf howl in agony._

_"I hope you see you precious __**mate**__, for her true self before its too late."_

_And then he was gone._

Derek felt the sweltering feeling of regret weigh him down as his wolf whined in sadness.

Had he lost his mate?

It was no surprise to Stiles that Derek showed up at his house a few days later looking down right awful. Stiles pretended not to care as he dismissed the werewolf in his room and turned back to his computer screen.

"If there's something you need me to look up _for the pack_, then kindly write it down and our receptionist will take care of it," Stiles said after a moment of silence, anger flaring up immediately. How dare he be here right now? He heard a shuffling behind him, the sound of a pen and paper and then the window shutting. Slowly, Stiles turned around and noticed a neatly written 'I'm sorry.' with Derek's phone number- as if he didn't already have it. 'Call me when you're ready to talk.'

Stiles let out a howl of anger, flipping open his window and shouting to the woods behind his house. "I'll never be ready to talk to you, you jackass!" He knew the wolf was just lurking behind the tree line, in ear shot. Stiles slammed the window shut and then promptly lined all openings in his house with mountain ash. This was not going to happen. Stiles had shut his feelings down and Derek was just gonna come in here, looking all sexy and sad! No way! Stiles threw his hands into the air and collapsed on his bed in a huff.

He did not care about Derek Hale anymore.

Derek had expected Stiles to act angrily towards him and when he entered the teen's house and smelt the anger rolling off of him, his suspicions where confirmed. He had fucked up. Not purposely, but he knew talking to Stiles now was futile. The teen was just waiting for Derek to say something stupid, so he could just down his throat, he could tell. Derek rather not do anymore damage, so he found himself scrolling down a message on a nearby piece of paper, like Stiles had suggested, before dipping out the window and into the woods.

He had also expected Stiles to react to his letter the way he did and almost chuckled when the boy's head popped out of the window as if on queue. Derek knew Stiles would come around eventually, but he really hadn't expected an overnight turn around.

What Derek hadn't expected was to have to literally sit down and beg Lydia to talk to Stiles and tell him what happened. Stiles had avoided all his calls, all of his texts, every pack meeting for weeks since then and Derek was going _wild._ Lydia had sat him down at her kitchen table one night, when Derek look particularly mopey at the previous pack meeting and listened openly to his pleading, before sighing pointedly.

"Derek, he's _hurt_, we all saw what you two had going on. Derek, I'm not supposed to tell you these things, but you better fix this." Her gazed pinned him and he knew exactly what she meant.

"Lydia, he's still young-"

"Derek we're not little teenagers anymore, you know as well as I do the shit all of us have gone through! You can't just turn your back on him, because you're scared he's gonna yell at you! Of _course_ he's gonna yell at you! He loves you!" She yelled, slamming her fist down on the table, before gasping and covering her pursed lips. Derek's breath hitched and he could feel his fangs push against his flesh. "I didn't say that. Point is, fix him." Lydia said sternly, gaze never leaving his face. Derek sat stunned at the statement, trying to reign in the wolf's urge to run away from this and to his beautiful mate.

He was unable to do so, apparently, because he found himself running through the woods that connected Lydia's and Stiles' houses. He was in full Alpha form by the time he strode up to the tree line. It felt good to run for a moment, and he thought about letting loose a roar. However, he needed to surprise Stiles. He had no doubt the boy would line his windows with mountain ash, if he caught wind of Derek.

Transforming back into his normal self, Derek crept silently up to Stiles window. His freckled mate lay in his bed, shirtless with a slight sheen of sweat the sparkled in the moon light. He was the most breath taking thing Derek had ever seen and his wolf yipped happily. He could be theirs. He pushed the window open silently, feet landing on the carpet below, before he climbed onto his mate and buried his nose in his neck. Stiles was awake with a squawk, by the time Derek got to his third inhale.

"D-Derek? What are you doing?" He could feel the boy fail against him, but all that stopped, when Derek pinned him to the bed, one hand holding his arms, the other on his hip. Stiles' heart was hammering and his breath seemed frozen as he stared up at the older male.

"Why won't you talk to me? I'm sorry, Stiles. I get your mad, but I was drugged, she's not my mate. Stop being upset, _please._" Derek pleaded with his mate, trying his best to display his emotions to Stiles, to show him the truth. Frankly, he wasn't very good at it, but Stiles found it almost... endearing. Stiles knew Derek, and those few sentences meant a lot, coming from him.

However, before Stiles could answer, Derek ambushed him with a fiery kiss. Stiles, momentarily tried to fight it, but the look in Derek's blood red eyes when he had said it, basically left Stiles' body screaming to interact with the Alpha. He kissed back hungrily and once Derek freed his hands, he used them to roam his body. The Alpha rocked against him for a while before they parted and Derek's eyes shone down on him in the darkness.

"Stiles _you're_ my mate," Derek said, eyes dancing over Stiles' naked chest. "Can I claim you now?" Stiles looked almost stunned at that question. In fact, he was stunned. He spurted a few noises, dick hardening in his pants at the thought. He noticed Derek's large buldge, begging to be let out. Stiles got a mischievous look in his eye, before rolling the two over on the mattress.

"Fine, but we do it my way," and Derek grinned, actually grinned. Stiles kissed the man's lips, then jaw before jerking off his shirt and continuing the rest of the way down. His tongue traced his muscular V and dipped into the hem of his jeans. Derek grunted in response, hips shoving upwards. Removal of the pants determined Derek was, of course, hung like a moose. Stiles marveled at his cock, before taking most of it in his mouth and then forcing it down his throat. The wolf in Derek let loose as he came to his true form at the feeling of Stiles' throat encasing his dick.

Derek needed to push into Stiles' real hole and knot him, however, and after a moment of him sucking, Derek flipped the boy so his tender ass was in his face. Derek leaned up as Stiles went to town, and traced his tongue down and into his hole. He felt Stiles' gasp on his cock, which drove him to push hit tongue in and out of the hole, before bringing a finger and pushing it inside the virgin's ass. Stiles pulled off and whined in response and Derek... Derek couldn't handle it anymore.

He took Stiles by the hips and pushed him forward, until he was on his hands and knees. His body molded against his, hot breath hitting the back of Stiles' ear, causing him to moan out.

"Tell me, that I can take you." Derek growled, obviously struggling to hold his wolf back. Though, he would not claim Stiles with out his consent.

"Do it, you fuckin' _ass_, jeez your more talkative when you should be fu-" Stiles was cut off with a cry as Derek pushed his full length into his seering asshole. The wolf took over at this point, Derek had enough time to spit some, on his length before he began to pound into his mate desperately. As the wolf did most of the work, Derek was left to enjoy his mates reaction. Instead of crying, or begging him to stop, Stiles was cooing Derek on, heaving heavily. He was moaning and screaming and arching his back and asking for _more_.

Derek gave it to him. Derek gave it to him and every last seed of his knot, moments after Stiles spilled onto the mattress below them with Derek's name on his lips. The collapsed in each other's arms, moments later, panting heavily. Derek's wolf was preening, that was until Stiles opened his fat mouth and totally killed the lustful moment.

"So are we like.. Werewolf married now?" He asked innocently and Derek found himself chuckle, before responding fondly to his goofy mate.

Derek was sure in for it with this one.

**FIN. Review, please. Want more? Tell meeee ;D**


	2. False

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the feed back. I hate her, really I do. I'm so glad she's out of the way now, at least in my little fantasy land! That being said, I triggered something I would like to cover in this story as well. I kinda dropped a hint in the beginning of the last story, which would correspond to what happens here. LISTEN. WARNING LOOK HERE. There is trigger warnings for this, my last chapter is complete fluff compared to this one. Its going to be dark and discuss a number of senstive issues, SO if you are afraid, then stop here. Non-Con/Depression/Graphic Content, M for a reason.**

**So, if you're still with me, yeehaw! I suggest you read it all the way through, since it gets better as it goes. I hope you like it. P.S. I know Derek doesn't have grey eyes.**

**False.**

It was beautiful while it lasted. A sense of peace washed over the pack, once they found out Derek had claimed Stiles as his mate. Derek began to smile again, be happy and whole with his mate and his pack. His pack was at ease, not on edge like they had been before Stiles' changed Derek's outlook on life. Stiles was more than a masterpiece. In fact, that was a complete understatement. The young man was beautiful, sure. Every mole, every curve of his body, the shape of his nose and his deep, honey brown eyes, yes, naturally. His mind, though, took him over the top. His spark, that connected the two on another _level_, as well. It was like Stiles astro-projected his body, to meet Derek's wolf and drive him out, so he could bury his face in his fur.

It was unbelievable, the connection they shared. Stiles _knew_ when something was wrong with Derek, or he was in danger and Derek the same. The felt each other's emotions, good and bad. They knew just where to touch each other, to drive them over the edge. They wanted the same foods, at the same times and they _always_ had each other's backs. They were perfect. Now, as you all know, that is not a thing. Perfection is temporary at best and with Derek, Stiles and the rest of their make-shift pack, trouble was always looming in the shadows.

It started a sunny Tuesday afternoon. Stiles had been dozing off, finishing up reading a chapter in King Lear for his English class, when he felt it. Sheer panic washed over him, as the half asleep boy shot up in his bed, chest hammering. He felt his mate's panic taking over him as he stumbled out of his bed and down the stairs. Something was wrong, he could feel Derek's heart hammeri- he could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Quickly, he fumbled to get it out, see Derek display across the screen.

"Derek, what's going on-"

"Stiles, lock the door and don't open it up for _anybody_, I will be there when I can." His boyfriend's gruff voice let out, before the line went dead. Stiles let out a frustrated and shaky sigh, before tossing his phone on the couch. So like Derek, to leave him hanging in his distressed state. He had made it half way to the stairs, when he heard his bedroom window being shut and Stiles sighed contently, letting the worry wash out of him. His Sourwolf was quick. Trotting up the stairs, Stiles pushed his bedroom door open and smiled at the handsome man that was his. Derek stood, starring at him intently. Stiles pecked his jaw, before beginning to speak.

"Why did you feel that way? God I _still_ feel panic-y and you're standing right in front of me." Derek huffed in response, before advancing on the boy, crowding him up against his now closed door. Stiles felt his pants begin to tighten, in anticipation, but something in Derek's grey, clouded eyes was not right. Stiles felt his own panic now rising in his chest, as Derek shoved him against the door until it pushed open. Derek pushed stiles towards the open bathroom door, before advancing on him again. Screams erupted from Stiles as Derek threw Stiles up against the counter, pushing his face into the mirror. This stone cold, silent man pinned Stiles there, with his hips, before using rough hands to rip both their pants down. Stiles struggled to get away for a moment, until the man was shoving his length in, dry. Stiles let out a howl of agony and attempted to wriggle free again, but was unsuccessful under his unearth grip of his hips. Tears billowed out of the smaller's eyes.

"Stop stop STOP, Derek, please!" Stiles pleaded as Derek began to smash into him, letting his head hit the glass until it broke. Stiles was bleeding now, he could feel it drip down his leg as this monster ripped into him, Stiles felt the bond between them weakening, hatred taking over. Derek began biting him, wherever he could. This was not a playful nip. In fact, before pain numbed him 3 bites in, Stiles' cries could probably be heard down the block. No, Derek was breaking skin, blood was pouring out. Derek was lapping it up, sucking it out. Stiles watched, horrified in the mirror, before Derek smashed his face against it again, effectively breaking his nose. Stiles felt weak, tired and in so much pain. "Please, stop.." He tried, in a pathetic voice. Derek did not listen. He fucked Stiles raw, cumming in him a few moments later, before Derek bashed his skull against the sink and left Stiles, unconscious on the floor.

Derek was on edge, the moment the scent wafted through the air. The scent of a shapeshifter was putrid enough, but with the musky scent of a rival Alpha coating him, it was hard to miss. He felt the bond between Stiles and him jump alive, as the panic rose and Scott looked helplessly to his Alpha.

"We have to go," Derek said, immediately catching and following the scent, Scott close behind him. The pair where out of the loft with in seconds, running as quickly as they could towards the scent, which upsettingly enough was in the direction of his mate's house. He found himself calling Stiles immediately, warning him quickly not to open the door, before hanging up. Later, he would regret that. Later, he would wonder if he had told Stiles that a shapeshifter was about, would things have been different? But now? Now he was booking it through the woods with his Beta, trying desperately to reach his mate. Trying to be there to rescue him in time.

He could feel the anguish writhing on their bond, it was almost painful enough to stop him in his tracks, but he pushed through it. He knew it was too late, but he had to try. They were so close... and then? Then it felt like the line went dead and he thought, maybe that Stiles was dead. He wanted to howl into the wind, in anger, fear, desperation. He had to get his mate.

They made it there about 5 minutes too late. The scent hit Derek like a fucking bullet, as soon as he pushed the window up. Scott let out a terrified gasp, before whispering about the scent being hot, and Scott couldn't bare to see his best friend in the condition he was in, so he chased it. Derek had to brave on. He climbed through the with wide eyes, trying to be brave. The scene before him, once he stepped through the bedroom door, did not allow that. The Alpha broke down in a sorrowful howl, scooping his battered mate into his arms. He saw the semen, still leaking out, he say the blood mixed with it. He saw _all_ of those damn bites and wanted them _gone_. The boy was laying in his own fucking blood and it was Derek's fault for not being fast enough.

This was all his fault.

When Stiles woke up, he was in the back of the vet clinic. Scott was sitting at the foot of his bed, watching him closely. The tears already began to fall out of his eyes as the memories came rushing back. Oh, and there was also the pain. That could also make him cry. Scott looked to his friend, reaching for his hand.

"Stiles, do you know who did this to you? Did you see their face?" Scott asked, inching closer to his injured best friend. He had been out for almost two days. Stiles whimpered slowly, eyes darting around the room. He knew his attacker was there, in the shadows.

"I-I can't," Stiles whispered, looking to his friend helplessly and Scott shook his head.

"We're alone, you have to tell me Stiles. I have to know." Stiles felt his body begin to shake with sobs, before he weakly mentioned Derek's name and Scott looked at him, incredulously. "Stiles... Derek was with me before we found you.."

Stiles head shot up, eyeing his best friend. He knew Scott would never lie to him, especially when Stiles was in this condition and especially, especially not to cover Derek's ass. Stiles let out a shaky breath, trying to feel his mates bond. It was faint, but there. Obviously strained and damaged. Stiles was damaged. He had just watched a Not-Derek, Derek rape him, in his bathroom, up against a mirror. He watched it happen. Who could have done it, if not Derek? Stiles let up a wet sound, looking up at the sky.

"From your injuries, it would confirm that you were not attacked by a werewolf.. or human, for that matter," Deaton's cryptic voice rose from the door and Stiles let out a yelp, obviously jumpy. He eyed the black male, before Deaton began to speak again. "It seems as though we have a shapeshifter on our hands. Leech-like creatures, as you can see..." he said, before holding up Stile's arms and showing him the round wounds.

"But why target me?"

"We think that they work for an Alpha. We think they are trying to destroy Derek's pack." Scott finished and Stiles thought silently, for a while. It would make sense. It could easily be that same Alpha Braeden was plotting with. If Derek were to actually rape his mate, the pack mom, on the same level as Derek if not more. The pack could easily turn on him. Hate him. Abandon him and go to a new Alpha, which is what they wanted. They wanted Stiles and the pack to run, opened armed to the people who actually did this to him.

Stiles was furious and he felt Derek's and his bond rip alive, connection stabilizing, rebooting. To think they had almost succeed in destroying the pair. Stiles knew it would be hard, to look Derek in the eye after what had happened, but damn it, he would do it. Those grey eyes tattooed themselves in his vision and- he paused at that thought.

"Derek has green eyes." Stiles said, allowed and Scott looked at him funny. "Derek has green eyes and this thing had grey eyes. I didn't think about it until now, but Scott we can use that. If he.. If it comes back," Stiles finished sorrowfully. The reality of it all was sickening and very, very possible.

He knew this, because Scott didn't respond and his head hung low in almost shame.

Needless to say, though they had their bond back, it took Stiles a while to see Derek. It was pathetic and Derek looked like a kicked puppy and Stiles wanted to grab him and kiss him but couldn't, because all he saw was... his bathroom. It took him a month or two, before he could be around him, alone.

Derek was patient, though. He knew that Stiles was trying and it was damn hard, because even though Derek didn't really attack him, he knew that's all Stiles could see. So he didn't push his limits. He didn't kiss Stiles first, but he always kissed him back, but never let it go past a brief make out session. He could feel Stiles' panic and he would stop and wrap his mate in a loving hug, as if to remind him that he would never, ever hurt him like that.

Stiles was truly thankful for such a patient mate, and slowly, they worked through it together, but the pain was still underlying the bond. Derek knew how hurt his mate truly was and never strayed to far. The fear of Stiles doing something stupid was all too real. He knew his mate was on edge, and smelt more-so of pills than before. Different pills, stronger pills, that left him sedated and speaking in a slurred tongue.

Derek hated them. He hated them, because he could not do that for his mate. He could not calm his mate, make him feel safe. They both felt the panic, every time Stiles and Derek were alone for the first 10 minutes or so and Derek _hated_ it. He knew Stiles was waiting for the next time, when it wouldn't be Derek. When all of their progress would fly out the window, because the shape shift would come back and do it all again, even though he knew his eyes would be different. How could he stop it? Derek swore he would stop it, but he still hated it. Almost as much as he hated himself, for the whole incident. For Stiles to even be in this position, he could have, should have stopped it and he didn't. He will stop it next time and he knew their would be a next time.

Shortly after the incident, Derek had spoke to the Sheriff. He told him everything that went on between the two. About Stiles' spark and how they were mated. Then, regretfully about the shapeshifter. He asked if he could stay there, to protect Stiles. He swore to the Sheriff that he'd never let it happen again. After some pleading from Derek, the Sheriff agreed. So Derek never left Stiles side, even if Stiles had no idea he was near him. He would _not_ let it happen again.

Being around Derek had been a less than easy. The flash backs and panic only took over, when he was first with him. Those initial 10 or 15 minutes when he first saw Derek, he would search his eyes and make sure that they were what they should be. His heart would hammer for a little while longer, waiting for it to come again and then he would be... okay.

That wasn't really the bad part, because once the took some lorazapam, he was good to go. In fact, he almost felt normal. Derek, however, was not normal, he was far from okay. In fact, he radiated sadness and guilt and Stiles? Stiles couldn't fucking deal with it, so he got the balls to not be afraid anymore and _trust_ Derek's fervent promises that he would always be there, now. That Stiles would never be alone again. He trusted his mate and worked on his bond and he made peace. But Derek still looked like a dog that just ate his master's steak.

Stiles was going to end this.

He lay in bed, one night, noting that Derek was looming outside his open window, the warm breeze blowing in. He knew Derek was perched on the branch outside, keeping a vigilant eye over Stiles' window, he could feel their bond and feel his wolf, content with being so close to his mate. Reveling in the fact that his mate was safe and he just knew. He knew Derek would keep him safe, and that it was really him and God, did he fucking want him.

"Please come in here," Stiles whispered to the air, knowing very well the Alpha heard him, outside. Not seconds later, Derek gracefully pulled himself into the window and looked down at his mate with a serious demeanor.

"What's w-"

"Don't, just, come here and lay down with me." Derek stared down at his mate, intensely, wanting nothing more than to comply. So he did, Stiles had asked, he was not pushing his limits. Stiles pulled Derek on top of him, before leaning up to catch his lips in a kiss. Derek kissed back, slowly, gently and Stiles hummed against him.

"Do you love me?" Stiles asked, looking into those green eyes. His mate chuckled down at him, before kissing him again, chastely.

"More than anything," he replied, fondly and Stiles smiled, before tugging Derek down for a more intense kiss, hips bucking against him.

"Then, _please_ make love to me," he whispered, lustfully and Derek stopped for a moment. Stiles glared at him. "Derek, you can't blame yourself for this and I want to feel you, I want to feel what its like with love again, not with hate. Derek you have to fix-"

Derek took his mate in a deep kiss, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Lydia had said it to him, awhile ago. It was always gonna be his job to fix him and that was okay, because Stiles always fixed Derek.

As expected, things did go down again. In fact, it happened that night, right then. When they were seriously about to get it on, that mother fucker comes walking up the stairs! Derek hopped off his mate, disappearing into the shadows, just before the shapeshifter entered the room. His disgusting, grey eyes roamed over Stiles' chest and hips and- Derek bit back a growl. The creature came it what Derek thought to be his true form, a pale skinned ugly looking dude with short black hair. He was thin, bones poking out of his tight skin.

He looked... hungry.

Derek lunged at the kid, who was weak and easily fell to Derek's muscle. Stiles, near panic mode, rushed from the bed and snatched up his phone. The wolf had the creature pinned and was slashing at his body with such fury. As quickly as his hands could hit the buttons, and three rings in, Stiles was on the phone with Scott, conveniently who was with most of the rest of the pack (seeing as they heard Derek's roar) and where on their way. Thank the stars.

Once Stiles hung up, he heard a crash from a shattering window, downstairs. Derek's eyes pinned the bedroom door as he rose from the lifeless body, towards the sound of the noise. He could smell the other Alpha and his Betas prowling towards the stairs. Luckily for them, Scott and the rest of the pack came through his window, causing a gasp of relief to escape Stiles. That same second, the door to his bedroom slammed open, and the hungry Alpha peered inside. The pack was on him in a second, attacking with all their might and Stiles shrunk back, into his closet. He closed his eyes as waves of panic washed over him.

The packs clashed, but Stiles could only hear the ringing in his ears. He could only feel his skin tighten dangerously around his ribs, constricting them. The panic attack took him by storm, world going black as he slumped against the back of his closet.

His only hope, was that Derek and the rest of them would pull through.

When Stiles woke up, his was in Derek's brightly lit loft. The soft pump of the bond in his veins, beneath his skin ever so evident. It seems as though they had won, or at least the two of them had survived. The low sound of Scott and Isaac talking to each other, near him on the couch and Lydia's laugh from the kitchen confirmed more.

Stiles felt a divot in the bed and his eyes adjusted to the hulking mass that caused it. His mate was smiling down at him, happy to see his eyes open. Stiles smiled back. He knew it had only been a night, panic attacks never really knocked him out for longer. But the happiness seeping through the bond had said it all. Derek always feared the worse.

"It's over," Derek said, leaning down to kiss his mate gently. Stiles decided not to push into that to much. Over for now, he would have said and he would have been right. A few member of the rival pack _had_ managed to escape with their lives. Derek thought it doubtful they'd ever return, considering they watched Derek basically eat his fucking heart for fucking with his mate and pack.

Stiles stared up at his love, longingly. All that mattered to him was the death of the monster that tried to destroy their bond, tried to destroy Stiles.

It was later that night, they were alone. Stiles had opted to stay at the loft with Derek for now. He felt safer, happier, calmer. Plus, they had some unfinished business that was oh so rudely interrupted by a certain rival pack of wolfs. And Stiles was tired of feeling like a porcelain doll. And he was _sick_ of Derek walking on eggshells around him, even though they almost got it on, the night before.

It was over and it was time to close the wounds.

_Stiles_ had Derek up against the door of his locked bedroom, kissing him hungrily. Derek kissed back, just as fierce and desperate. The youngest hooked his fingers into his belt loops and began to drag him back, towards the Alpha's bed. He spun, shoving the man towards the matress, while gracefully removing his shirt. The wound had healed, he was a blank canvas and he wanted Derek to fill it with his own painting. Derek knew.

He pulled his mate down on to his lap, kissing up the front of his should, gentle nipping and sucking at the skin, drawing the most delicious moans out of the boy. Stiles was already shaking in anticipation, he wanted this so badly. To be normal again, so badly. Derek flipped the pair, pushing his lover into the mattress where he took him in another kiss, before pushing both their pants down. Stiles reached in the nightstand for the lube.

It was scary at first, feeling his cold, lubed dick slide into his puckering hole. He feared for a moment, the same thing would happen, but Derek washed all those fears away with a tender kiss that struck the main chords of their bond. Stiles let out a low sound, forcing Derek to push into him a little harder. Another succulent noise, of pleasure not pain. Derek couldn't get enough. His mate's skin glistened, a light coating of sweat taking over his bucking body. His lips were slightly parted, eyes half lidded, glazed with a lustful look that was directed towards the Alpha. Derek could barely stand it. He moved inside the boy at a slow, deliberate pace, sucking up every moan and cry in tender kisses.

"God damn it, _go_." Stiles hissed, shoving his hips towards the base of his cock. Wanting- no needing more. Needing all of it. Derek obliged, pushing into his mate at a quicker pace, before taking his throbbing cock in his hand and pumping it to the rythym of his thrusts. It didn't take long for Derek to drive Stiles over the edge, sending him into a astronomical daze. Derek wasn't far behind, at the sight of his beautiful mate being carried to the brink of indulgence. As soon as Stiles' back arched and Derek's name fell from his lips, Derek was pouring his knot in the the boy below him, before showering him with kisses.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Sourwolf. Now shuddup and lets go again, that was _far_ to long."

**FIN.**

**A/n: I hope you liked it. If not, oh well. Review!**


	3. Fight or Flight

**a/n: Yes I know it seems rushed, but actually this has been spanned over a few months, its not like... quickly happening. It's the big picture though, see what I plan on doing is: setting my own story line, then also making another store (which isn't really a story) that consists of small plot bunnies I place here. So basically, there will be this story and it's the like big stuff/important things and the other story will be drabbles/one-shots of fluffy moments or even dark recollections of past traumas. I hope you are still with me. **

**It's funny, because this was supposed to be a canon one-shot. Now, I have like a 5 step plan for an AU going on here, hahaha. So anyways, I plan on doing a drabble on the first time Derek and Stiles are alone together after the non-con scene, see? Like I kinda didn't go into detail here, because I think it needs to be expressed in its own story. Idk. I hope you guys understand and will continue to read and review! I'll start probably making some one shots after this, so keep an eye on my page thing. **

**Thanks so much for all the support! I'm continuing because of you guys! You have fueled this dragon. Also, if you want to see something, please let me know whether comment or PM, I'm always open to suggestions and requests!**

**Oh and for the sake of not having to fit their names into my story, the pack is as follows.:**

**Derek, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Liam. We'll say Derek bit Liam and we'll say Jackson and Isaac are still around.**

Fight or Flight.

Sweat poured off the Spark as he sprinted through the woods. His heart was in his throat, pounding there, pushing to break free of the skin and just run away. Faster than him. He was too slow. His converse-clad feet pounded the surface below him as he sucked in deep breaths of the cold, winter air. He must push harder, faster. He has to beat her, but she was about as cunning and sly as he. However, he _did_ have the advantage, seeing as though this was not his first run through these woods.

After their last terrifying endeavor, the one where he had a panic attack and _passed out_ for most of it. Derek had forced him to learn to do something self-defense "like." Stiles did not have the hand-eye coordination for basketball, let alone fighting. Besides, he was a lover, not a fighter. (Derek really gave him a look when he had said that.) Training Stiles had been more than difficult. You could throw a wrench at the kids face and be lucky if he dodged it. From across the room. He clearly saw Derek throw it! So, since Stiles was down-right untrainable, he suggested Derek help him be a stronger runner. Cause, hey, if you can't fight, then flight takes over anyways.

This, they found, he was good at.

Of course, he had the body for it, slender and small. Aerodynamic. He had lean muscles to start, that had thickened over the past few months of training. He wasn't hulking, like Derek, but there was some definition in the muscles on his body now. Especially his legs and ass. He was also quick and really good at making split second choices, so Stiles thought it was the perfect thing for him to do. When he mentioned it to Derek, one night after another failed training in the art of self-defense, Derek laughed. Literally laughed in his face. That second, he had demanded that Derek take him to the woods, so he could run. So he could show him.

And that he did.

He was so good at it, Derek couldn't even find him that time and several times after that. See, Stiles, being a Spark, was well aware of all of the helpful herbs and plants that Mother Earth so generously provided to him. Stiles would literally _pick_ things, while running full speed, and concoct rubs or spells on the damn spot. Surprisingly, running in the woods was his strong point, over Derek and any species he could make a scent masking spell/rub for. That being said, Derek told Stiles to run for the woods whenever shit hit the fan.

And of course, shit always hits the fan and splatters all over their white, peaceful walls of life. Now, Stiles was booking it through the woods, this time not bothering to pick anything. Nothing would help him against a human, with a gun. His only hope, was to stay out of sight and far ahead. To keep running.

They didn't think about this situation. They didn't think about Braeden coming back, with vengeance.

Being the lovely bitch that she was, Braeden had to interrupt their perfectly happy pack bonding session with her damn guns and explosives. Like he had said before, anybody could buy her and seeing as though the pack was hardly less than liked with the surrounding communities, she had apparently been bought. Again.

The pack had been enjoying a movie on Stiles' Netflix, chattering happily about this and that and all curled up with each other on a big air mattress between the couch and the TV. Derek and Stiles had to couch and were currently entangled in each other, Stiles drawing random shapes with the tips of his fingers on Derek's upper arm that was possessively curled around him. He had heard it before anybody else.

"What's that-" BOOM! The front door was blown off the hinges and Stiles let out a _manly_ scream. The pack jumped into action in a flash, as Braeden and a bunch of her lackeys piled in the front door of the Hale house. Derek turned to him with red eyes and his threatening Alpha roar and told him to run, daring him to try to stay and fight. Stiles, though unaffected by the Alpha's gaze, didn't need to be told twice. This... This is what he had been training for, all those months. He took off out of the side door, like a bat out of hell.

"Oh no you _don't_, you little brat. I'll kill you myself," he heard Braeden seeth after him, and he threw a glance over his shoulder. Derek went to charge her, but was taken down by a particularly burley man. Like that, she was hot on his train. Stiles fled for the woods.

And that's where we find him, trying desperately to find a place, _any place_, to hide. A hole, a tree he could climb, God, anything! But there was nothing and he could hear the twigs under her feet snap with every step she threw at the ground. He had to keep going. He hooked a hard right, tumbling roughly down a hill. Surprisingly, he landed gracefully in a stream, before taking off again. He could hear her curse as she tumbled down the same hill. She was not stupid. This made it difficult. Not that Derek was stupid, but lets face it, he was more brawn than brain. She, however, was just like Stiles. Maybe that's why Derek was drawn to her, originally. And then, at that point, Stiles realized that she too smart for any trick he could pull. She would catch him trying to hide, she could catch him if they kept running.

He realized that he had to stand and fight her.

So as he was running, he picked up the sharpest thing he could find, which was a spear-like branch, jutting out of the ground. He rounded in a big circle to face her in a clearing. The wind hit them, as they stopped, throwing his and her scent in the direction of the Hale house, which Stiles was thankful for. Maybe the pack had wrapped things up and they were going to come for him now. She had her gun, aimed at his chest and Stiles thought bravely that he could dodge her bullet and then charge her with his stick and drive it through her-

He heard the sound of the gun going off and he thought about laughing. Scratch that, he tried to laugh except a pathetic, wet gurgle was all the noise he heard and it had occurred to him that he was dreadfully wrong about being fast enough to dodge a bullet. In fact, he was too slow, much to slow. He thought grimly, that he'd never be Batman as he eyed the fresh, gaping hole in his chest.

It wasn't pain, per say. He couldn't really feel anything, as he stared up into her cold, wild eyes. His draining body was swaying with the wind. He saw no remorse, only hope for him to fall to his knees and gurgle out a last breath, in those chocolate hues illuminated by the moonlight. Stiles couldn't take his eyes off her as the wind howled into the distance and blood started to make his flannel stick to his chest. He felt cold and on fire at the same time, it was odd. Finally, the pack poured into the cleared, glowing eyes darting between the pair frantically. He knew they heard the shot, smelled the blood. Fuck, even he could smell the blood as his eyes dropped back to the viscous, bubbling wound in his chest.

Could he not breath? He had felt like he hadn't taken a breath in a while... How long had he been standing up here, not breathing? He tried to let out a cry for Derek and Scott, for his pack and family but again, all that came out was another disgusting gurgle. Soon he tasted the blood pouring out of his mouth and half the pack was rushing Braeden. Stiles watched with a sadistic sense of happiness, watching them tear her throat, ripping it out, ripping her to shreds between the 3.

Derek and Scott ran to him, they seemed so far away. They were yelling things, he couldn't understand. Gibberish. Muted Gibberish. Well, it could have been perfect English, but all Stiles could hear was a low buzzing sound. He watched the world dip from side to side and then, also due to the blinding bright light that seemed to be flooding his vision, he crumbled to the ground like a house of cards. He need not worry about pain, though. Darkness took over moments later.

It was dark. Pitch black, actually. And silent, as well. It was like standing in purgatory. Wait, was this purgatory?

"Oh my god, I'm dead. And I'm in purgatory." Stiles yelled out into the echoing blackness. Anger swelled over him. Just when his life started to look up. But when things go right, apparently the payment was extreme. He let out a soft sigh, trying to think, to figure out what to do, until silky sensation running against his left side.

He couldn't believe what he saw, when he turned his head.

It was big and black, almost hidden in the darkness. However, it seemed all of his hair had a glowing red tint to it, just like Derek's eyes. That's when it occurred to Stiles what he was exactly looking at. It was a big, black wolf. _His_ big, black wolf, to be exact. It was Derek and he was, seeing their bond? This was amazing! He let out a bark of happiness and- Er... wait, did he just bark?

His eyes shot down to his body and he yelped out. Very much like Derek, he too was black. But he was also extremely different and at least half the size of the wolf next to him. He was outlined in orange and white. It took him a good moment, to make the connection, that he was a fox, most likely from the Nogitsune. At first, Stiles was mad. Infuriated. Like life had just slapped him in the face. He was just a psycho supernatural Japanese fox _demon_ for months, he really didn't care to be it again.

It had occurred to him now, that perhaps this could be different. Perhaps, he was already cunning. Maybe he always was the fox. He _was_ always one step ahead, even before the Nogitsune. He looked into Derek's eyes, blood red, staring into his every fiber. He felt him rumble, a growl permeated out of his chest. The room sung around them, as if the fibers of their bond was being strummed like a guitar. He felt it, deep in his heart the love and the need his mate felt at that moment. He knew he was probably in a coma or at least knocked cold for a while, because how else do you connect with somebody on this level?

And that's when he heard it. It was small, at first like a whispering that added to the white noise of the total silence. Then it smacked the air, quick and loud. It shook him to his core.

_"Stiles, please wake up._" The words came from the wolf's mouth, obviously Derek's. The fox jumped up and kindly licked Derek's face, to let him know that he was here. He wasn't dead yet. Wait... could he speak?

_"Derek, can you hear me?"_ The wolf looked down at him, tongue rolling out of his pink mouth and Stiles could hear the wooshing of his tail in the still air.

_"Stiles! Yes, I can hear you can you hear me? Stiles you have to wake up."_

_"I can hear you. Love to, but I don't know how. Apparently my spirit animal is a fox though. Oh and you're a wolf! You're pretty fucking majestic, let me tell-"_

_"__**Stiles**__, I know I've it before. Obviously I'm a wolf. I am a werewolf, aren't I?_" Stiles found himself chuckle fondly at his ill tempered mate, before curiosity struck him.

_"You've seen this and you never told me?!"_ Stiles yelled through the bond, shaking it with a sense of anger, frustration. Why must his mate always keep things from him? He was on the verge of a response, turning to look at the wolf, but he felt the bond waver as his Derek began to fade into the distance. Stiles tried to chase after him, desperately. He was mad, but he was more confused than anything and he needed Derek's help. But Derek was too fast here, Stiles couldn't reach him in time.

Stiles couldn't catch him before the blackness took over once more and the white silence clouded his ears.

When he woke up and after recalled everything that had happened that faithful night, he had expected blinding pain to rip through him. There was nobody in the room and it was actually the annoyingly loud beeping of his heart monitor that had finally roused him from his slumber. _God,_ was that annoying. He had hoped to open his eyes to Derek, but it was apparent that the wolf didn't just run away in their Bond World.

He heard Mrs. McCall, out in the hallway, telling a family that the waiting room was down the hall, and the surgery for whomever was a success, so far. She poked her head in his room not 3 minutes later, gleefully laughing and running to the teen to lock him in a tight hug. Stiles smiled wearily and then wrapped his arms back around her.

He was surprised when she gasped in pain.

And then it hit him, like a ton of bricks. The fact that Derek had seen their Bond World before. The fact that Derek's spirit animal was a wolf, as he thought so obvious, so obviously Stiles was a fox. Derek and his bond jumped alive, more so than ever before. It was like how he felt, when he was out, but instead of seeing it, he felt it. And suddenly, his mind was reaching out to his mate.

_Derek. Where are you?_

_Stiles? I'm at home, are you awake?_

_Derek fucking Hale, did you bite me?_

_I had to, Stiles. I couldn't let you die._

Stiles stared past Ms. McCall, silently hissing to himself. He had never wanted to be a were anything, let alone a freaking fox! He knew he couldn't really blame Derek after feeling the connection they shared now. The connection Derek had always felt.

He thought it was good before? He literally just had a conversation with Derek /in his fucking head./ That's fucking awesome. He would check that under the lists of things to investigate when he was feeling up to it. When he wasn't so mad, because damn it he'd much rather be the boy who runs with wolves, over the boy turned fox by wolf bite. And all because he was about to die at the ripe age of 19.

_I'm sorry._ Stiles heard and it rattled him to the bone. He could feel the distress his mate felt. He could tell Derek had been beating himself up over biting him probably since the moment he made the choice to do so.

This was confirmed when his mate finally entered his room an hour later.

Derek looked down right awful. His normal, healthy skin was pail and his face was taught, stretched over his drastic cheek bones. He had dark, purple circles under his swollen, red eyes. His hair was shagged, not the normal gelled and perfect look. The wolf's chin also sported a lot more than 5 o'clock shadow. This was like next Tuesday's shadow. He looked (and smelled) like he hadn't even showered, let alone slept, in days. Stiles was originally mad, when his mate first entered, but after looking into his desperate eyes and his mouth twitching into a weary smile, he couldn't help but shoot him a smile. Derek was in his space, crowding up against him quickly, sucking in his mates scent. Stiles couldn't deny the sense of calm that washed over their bond as he wrapped his arms around him mate and pulled him to a dreamy kiss.

"Miss me?," he asked, trying to be playful, but the look Derek gave him was painful. Derek shook his head, burying it deep in his neck after a moment. Stiles could tell he was trying not to cry, the emotion strumming the bond was damn near over whelming.

"Stiles, I- I really thought I lost you, when I came into the clearing. I don't ever want it to happen again. I... I can't protect you and I don't know what to _do_. You never wanted to become one of us and now you are and it's all my fault. I should have stayed away from you, like I had planned. You never would have-"

"Sourwolf, are you going to blame yourself for _every_ bullet wound I get? Cause we're on number one and it's already getting old. Stop blaming yourself, it was my stupid choice to turn around and try to fight her with a stick. Stop it, Derek, don't even look at me like that. I'd find danger, even if I didn't have you, so if you ask me, it's a lot better this way. I would have been at the pack meeting that night, she would have still chased me down and I would have died. You wanna know why? Because I wouldn't have had our bond to hold on to." Stiles ranted to his mate and Derek looked at him in shock, before smiling to his mate and taking in him a deep kiss. Stiles's sighed contently into the kiss as all of the raw and painful emotions flooded out of his mate. Derek did not bother to argue.

Next time, Stiles would have to remember that he was a lot better at Flight than Fight.

**A/n: I hope you enjoy it! The ending to this chapter wasn't my strong point, obvi but let me know! Thanks!**

***Like for example, Derek and Stiles training and then their first run. There will be one of my one shots, eventually. Or Derek biting Stiles. Or Derek sitting besides his hospital bed. Or even Derek seeing Stiles shot and what he felt. **

**Also- I figured Stiles would be a fox. Duh. He has to be different.**


End file.
